


A New Start

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's divorce has gone through and a suggestion from Donovan gets Greg's mind thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's vix_spes who asked for "John/Lestrade, asking the other person out for the first time". Also covers "divorce" for love bingo.

Johnson raised his glass in a mock salute. "So here's to Greg Lestrade, another office who failed to keep his marriage together!"

There were commiserating cheers around the group even as it was tinged with sadness. Greg half smiled. "Thanks for announcing it in front of the entire pub."

Johnson shrugged. "As if they can't imagine how difficult it is to maintain a relationship with the hours we keep!"

"Not to mention running out on dates and school functions," Mercier added.

"No wonder the Freak's dating Watson then," Donovan tossed in, looking bitter. "Don't have to worry about all that when you both are leaving dates for a crime scene."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Leave it alone. They're not dating."

Donovan raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"John's not into tall and dark," Greg replied. "He prefers men like himself--solid types, you know."

She looked him up and down, assessing him. "Prove it. Ask him on a date."

Greg spluttered. "What?"

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Prove that he's into men like you."

A blush exploded on his cheeks. "I didn't--that isn't--" He cleared his throat. "It wouldn't be very professional, would it? We work together after all."

Her eyes narrowed and he winced. He had made himself a promise to never mention Anderson and Donovan together ever since he'd found out, but there he went. He resolutely set his drink down as three was clearly enough. 

He licked his lips. "I didn't mean--"

She turned from him, quickly sliding into the conversation with the two officers she was sitting next to. He sighed and quickly made his excuses around the table before bolting for the door.

He caught a cab that was free and sat back in the seat. He should've walked, cleared his head, but it had been a long day. Unfortunately, it gave him too much time to think. For, as much as he felt like an idiot, her suggestion kept circling his mind. Shifting, the divorce papers crinkled in his pocket. He pulled them out and stared at the legal statement. _Divorced._ He remembered when he had first gotten married--fallen in love with her, mind. He'd thought that she was it, the one he'd have a family with, the one he would grow old with. 

Time changes a lot.

He hadn't really thought of dating after the divorce. Unlike Celia, he had remained faithful. He had looked, but never more than that. He wasn't too old for dating and while his job was a bit of a hindrance, he would have a cosy desk job in a few years. More time to devout to a relationship. 

Did he, though? Want to try again?

John was handsome in his own way, quiet and steadfast. A bit of a temper, but the fun of being with a man was that you could fuck it out and then talk about it. At least that was his experience. John would understand about the odd hours and needing to leave for a case. There was Sherlock, of course, but Greg knew if it he was serious about John, a line could be drawn. And stuck to--Greg would make sure of that. He had plenty of experience in drawing the line with Sherlock.

He took out his phone and with a smile, sent a simple text.

Moments later, he received one back. "Good news?" the cabbie asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
